


SasuHina Month Day Fourteen || Summons

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Having decided to try and find herself a summon, Hinata enlists Sasuke's help, given his expertise in the field.





	SasuHina Month Day Fourteen || Summons

She’s been contemplating it for a little while now.

Akamaru, technically, isn’t a summon. Kiba doesn’t have a contract for the canine, but that’s because they’re literally _always_together. She can’t think of a time she’s seen the Inuzuka without seeing him with his ninken.

Shino, too, has his kikaichu. But given that they literally live within his body, that...doesn’t really count either. So back then, the notion hadn’t really hit her yet.

Naruto, she later learned, got his when he was a genin training with Jiraiya. And Sakura, too, was introduced to Katsuyu when she was under Tsunade’s wing during Naruto’s absence. Even their teacher, Kakashi, has a summoning contract with several ninken, which Hinata got to work with when they went on the retrieval mission in an attempt to find Uchiha Itachi, and lure in his brother Sasuke.

But it only really came to her - the idea of getting summons of her own - quite recently. Sasuke - someone she’s been unexpectedly befriending after the end of the fourth shinobi world war - actually has _two_ summoning contracts. One he forged while under Orochimaru with the serpents, and another with hawks. While he doesn’t use the former much anymore, the latter get quite a bit of use. Whether it be small errand for the more typically-sized birds, or even traveling on the backs of those far larger.

It had made Hinata wonder at the convenience. True, she doesn’t really _do_ standard missions anymore, given her new role in Sasuke’s dream project: the revived police force of Konoha. With so few Uchiha left, and Sasuke the only one without employment, the Hyūga - what with their alliance with their cousin clan - have taken to filling in the gaps.

Hinata was actually the first to join, given her growing friendship with Sasuke after his return. Itachi being in ANBU and Shisui being a Hokage bodyguard meant he was the only one left to start the project...and of course, she leant her support.

So, between being third and fourth wheels behind Naruto and Sakura...allies through their clans...and now partners in the police, the pair see quite a bit of each other.

And that includes his summons.

“Sasuke-kun, may I...ask you something?”

“Sure,” he replies, sending a messenger hawk back into the skies.

“How, um...how do you get a summoning contract…?”

That earns a curious glance. “...you want one?”

“I’ve been...thinking about it. They just seem so...useful!” she quips, folding hands behind her back as they idle. “...I really have no idea w-what I’d get, though. It just seems...nice to have them to rely on, ne?”

“They can be handy if they suit you well,” Sasuke agrees. “I got the contract with the snakes mostly due to necessity. Orochimaru insisted on it. And they served their purposes when I needed them.” For a moment he seems to remember something, grimacing a bit. “...but anymore I try to use my hawks more. I want to...distance myself from that.”

“I can understand…” She turns the toe of her sandal against the ground. “...so, how do you, um...get one?”

“Well...Orochimaru had the scroll for the serpents. I went looking for a new contract after I left, and found a small dojo that trained with reference to raptors. I spent a little time there, and managed to convince them to let me sign a contract. At first it was just Garuda, my largest hawk. But he has since expanded the contract for me to include a few underlings of his. Like Naruto’s contract covers many toads from Myōbokuzan. Most start with singular summons, which also depends on the size...and go from there. Like Kakashi and his pack of ninken.”

“So...are contracts usually a bit...exclusive?”

“Some are. It depends, really. More basic ones you can find in the library in Konoha. But for something more...specialized, you usually have to look elsewhere. They’re typically kept secret and limited. What were you thinking?”

“I really have no idea...I guess something for communication would be nice, but...also maybe for battle? We don’t have much heavy combat to do now, but...if we ever _do_, more muscle would be, um...nice.”

“...we’ll go check out the library after our shift. See if we can find you something.”

That gets Hinata to brighten. “...okay!”

Later that afternoon, the pair make their way to the proper building and section. “Go ahead and give it a look.”

Perusing the labels, Hinata finds - as Sasuke hinted - more...basic contracts. Birds, cats, dogs...nothing really what she’d been hoping for.

...but then something catches her eye.

It looks like it hasn’t been touched in ages, raising a plume of dust as she pulls it from the corner of the shelf. The name rings a familiar bell. “...this one!”

“You sure?”

“Mhm!”

“...all right. Let’s go try it.”

Having checked out the scroll, they move to the training grounds, and Hinata undoes the seal. Very few names and fingerprints line the interior, and Hinata feels a strange airiness in her chest. “...okay…” Nicking her thumb with a kunai, she carefully writes out her name, and then presses all five fingers to the paper. Then, following the hand sigils on the scroll, she uses the same hand, welling chakra through her hand and declaring, “Kuchiyose no jutsu!”

Vapor plumes where her hand touches the ground, and for a moment she can’t see her surroundings. But then a breeze helps clear it aside.

There, sitting primly in the open training field, is a cream-colored lioness. After a pause, looking Hinata over thoughtfully, she begins lapping at a paw and bathing her face nonchalantly.

“Um...h-hello!” Hinata takes a step forward, not...sure what to do. “I am...Hyūga Hinata! I would...like to form a contract with you!”

A few moments pass of more bathing before the feline looks to her airily. “...I am Sumasu. It has been many years since a human called upon us. To what end would our contract serve…?”

“I, well…” She didn’t know she was going to be interviewed. “I work within my village to maintain the laws, and...keep people safe. I was looking for a summon to work by my side, and help me. Um...I thought you would be a good fit! Lions are strong, agile, and noble creatures. And...I have this.” With a flare of chakra, she summons Jūho Sōshiken, letting the twin lions swell over her hands.

To her surprise, interest alights the summon’s amber eyes. “...most impressive. Your cause is noble, and your strength evident. I suppose...I could forge a contract under such conditions. Consider your request granted, Hyūga Hinata. I will answer when you call.” With a decline of her head...the lioness vanishes in another puff of vapor.

Hinata and Sasuke both just...stare for a moment.

“...well, there you go.”

That earns a short snort from the Hyūga. “Not...how I pictured that going, but...that works!” Now to just see someone running in terror as Sumasu chases them down...it’ll be glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually cute and fun to write xD I love the idea of Hinata getting herself a summon, especially a lion-themed one, given the theme of her signature jutsu!
> 
> Sumasu (澄ます) translates to prim, which was the nature I wanted the lioness to have. A bit literal, but...then again, all the toads have the word toad in the their name, so...I don't think it's too out there xD
> 
> Anyway, that's all for today's entry! Maybe Hinata will get to summon Sumasu in another entry, we'll see x3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
